


in this superficial world, we're okay

by inanotheruniverse



Series: some things are meant to be [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanotheruniverse/pseuds/inanotheruniverse
Summary: in which seulgi gets a new car, and the first thing she does is take irene for a drive
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Series: some things are meant to be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	in this superficial world, we're okay

Irene’s honestly not sure what she’s looking at.

Well, for starters, _it’s_ a car. Sleek, black, and completely brand new. Still, Irene has no idea what she’s _supposed_ to be seeing.

Slowly, she turns her head, looking at the woman standing right next to her with apprehension that she tries—and quite fails—to hide. A pang of guilt twinges on her chest, at the confused smile she returns Seulgi’s eager grin with.

Seulgi has her hands spread out, gesturing at the vehicle parked right in front of them, keys dangling from one of her fingers. She’s beaming at Irene so wide that it brings Irene back to the same sight from a few months ago—to her hotel back in Paris, and Seulgi pointing at the bright lights of the Eiffel tower that sparkled, Seulgi’s eyes matching the shape of the moon that shone that night.

Her hesitant smile softens at the memory. And it’s something that Seulgi doesn’t miss. (Though, when it comes to Irene, Seulgi never does.) 

So Seulgi’s ensuing question doesn’t come as a surprise. “What’s wrong, Hyun-ah? Did you not like it?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” Irene answers. Technically it’s not a lie, because nothing’s really wrong. It’s just that, Irene’s in a complete loss. So, she tells Seulgi this. “Just, what am I supposed to be liking?”

“The car!” Seulgi replies, her excitement quickly coming back. She steps in front of the passenger door and taps the roof twice. “Hyun, meet Gucci.”

Irene’s face twists upon hearing the name. “Honey, please tell me you didn’t name your _new_ car after a fashion brand.”

“I’m kidding.” Seulgi chuckles; bites at her bottom lip as it trickles down. “Her name is Gom.”

“Gom?” Irene repeats, laughing too. “That makes more sense than Gucci, I guess.”

“I know!” Seulgi grins at her again, before cracking the passenger door open for Irene. “And right now, Gom and I are taking you out on a date.”

;;;

The leather seat sighs as she settles on it. It’s already warm, what with Seulgi having the engine running so she can get the seat warmers going, and has a certain smell to it that’s both new and yet so Seulgi.

Five seconds in, and a quick kiss that Seulgi steals, Irene is in love.

;;;

They drive around the city mindlessly, because, _sadly_ , their jobs don’t really permit them to do things so freely. So, for now, they’re content with sitting inside the spacious car, protected by heavy tints and the vehicle’s steady movement.

Seulgi holds her hand for the most part—perks of driving an automatic—and Irene thinks she can’t really ask for more. Not with Seulgi making her laugh every second, and the pad of Seulgi’s thumb brushing the back of her hand with nothing but the utmost affection.

;;;

Sometimes, at stoplights, she’s the one leaning towards Seulgi and stealing a kiss.

Because nothing beats the way Seulgi’s breath hitches, both in surprise and at the feeling of Irene’s lips pressing against hers.

;;;

Eventually, they end up driving down a familiar path. (And in Irene’s head, it’s somewhat poetic, that this is the place they always end up at.)

It’s not quite far from their dorm and the city in general, but it’s far enough to give Irene the privacy she’s been craving for ever since the tours and their upcoming comeback. The sun has almost completely set when Seulgi pulls up to one of the more secluded spots, with just a couple or two milling around to watch the sun set behind the Han River, just like them.

Seulgi doesn’t let go of their clasp hands even as she kills the engine. She just smiles at Irene, presses a kiss to the back of Irene’s hand, and holds it against her chest before speaking. “I have one more surprise.”

Irene tilts her head, then looks over her shoulder, eyeing the backseat. “What is it? I don’t see any picnic baskets.”

Seulgi’s face twists in sudden horror. “Did you want food? Oh gosh, I didn’t bring any!”

“I figured,” Irene teases, scrunching her nose. “But I’m not really hungry, so it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Seulgi asks.

She still looks quite unsure, and like she’s messed everything up now. So Irene takes her free hand to cup Seulgi’s cheek, giving it a little squeeze. “Yes, Seul. We had tteokbokki before going out, remember?”

“O-okay.”

Irene flashes her a crinkled smile, then, “So what’s the other surprise?”

“Oh! Right!”

Seulgi shifts on the driver’s seat and leans a little too close on the door’s wooden panel—Irene really needs to take her back to the doctor for a new pair of glasses soon—trying to find a particular button. She huffs out a _yes_ when she does find it, and then looks up to the roof before pressing.

A whirring sound echoes inside the car. It makes Irene look up too, her gaze following the now moving square slab until it disappears from her sight and she’s greeted with a bright, starlit sky.

Irene’s mouth falls open, the awe stuck to her face even as she looks back down and at Seulgi. “A sun roof?”

“I figured you’d like it,” Seulgi says, shrugging nonchalantly.

“You’ve thought about everything, haven’t you?” Irene says in wonder. 

“Well, not everything,” Seulgi refutes. “I forgot about the picnic basket.”

“Seulgi-yah,” Irene coos at her. “Come here.”

A pouting Seulgi leans past the dashboard. Irene meets her halfway, nudging Seulgi’s nose with hers to get her to smile. Her free hand cups the back of Seulgi’s neck and pins her in place, as Irene shifts on her own seat to meet Seulgi’s eyes. “Thank you for today. It’s really one of the best dates ever.”

“I don’t think it is. I can’t believe I forgot the—” Seulgi starts to say, but Irene is quick to press their lips together, again, cutting Seulgi off completely.

“This beats Paris by a mile, okay?” Irene assures her.

“Okay,” Seulgi sighs; smiles as Irene presses a kiss at the tip of her nose this time. “But, you know what will make it even more better?”

Irene pulls back a little, asks, “What?”

“Cuddling in the backseat.”

;;;

So this is where Irene finds herself: lying on the very, very spacious backseat, in Seulgi’s arms, with her head resting on Seulgi’s chest; and the sky still twinkling above them.

Irene swears she’s even more in love.

;

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think! you can come yell at me @ [inanotheruniversemusings](https://inanotheruniversemusings.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> and if you liked my work (and my other stuff), you can also check my tumblr if you're looking for ways to support me (like buying me coffee :D)


End file.
